Anchor
by Topkat82
Summary: A little story about Slade and why he needs Robin. Yaoi. For my Honey Duckling :D


**Disclamer: **Slade - not mine. Robin - not mine. Wintergreen and Teen Titans - nope! Not mine ;)

**Warings: **Yaoi, bad hair day and naughty stuff.

**Plot: **WHAT? You read this stuff for the PLOT? PWP

**A/N: **A gift to Honey Duckling, hope this makes you smile a little :) And jet again; Thanks to the lovely Secretary Duckling ^^

**Anchor**

"You're never afraid to fall down?"

The little boy looked like he didn't quite believe the red-haired alien, who was telling him what a glorious feeling it was to fly.

"No, my friend, for as long as I have friends, I have happy thoughts and then I will always be able to fly." There was no doubt in Starfire's voice as she smiled at him. The confidence in her made the boy smile shyly back, and he giggled as she took his small hand, giving him a little flight through the room.

"Me too, me too!"

Small voices rang through the colorful playroom at Jump City's hospital where the Titans had come to cheer up the kids. It was a semi-public one, where kids who weren't too sick could come and play alongside visitors. Being reminded that there was a life outside the hospital was important, as much for the kids as for the adults.

"Starfire is really good with those kids, isn't she, Raven? They all are."

The two darker Titans were standing in the hall just outside the playroom, watching the rest of the young heroes having fun. Cyborg was talking to a girl with a prosthetic leg and showing off some of his gadgets, while Beast Boy in his kitten form was enduring being dressed in a pink tutu, one that apparently matched his green skin perfectly, if you asked the girls fussing over him.

"Yes, some maybe a little more than they want to…"

The sorceress stated as the green kitten twisted and made a run for the door.

"Now now, Beast Boy, we don't want to make the little children cry."

Raven's voice was its normal monotone, but a small smirk ghosted across her lips as her magic wrapped around the kitten and levitated it back to the awaiting girls.

"Play nice now,"

The cloaked teen added as she stepped into the room, making sure that the changeling wasn't going to escape his fate.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the younger boy's tormented face. The prankster was still on Raven's black list for a joke involving an umbrella, a toothbrush and one of Raven's shoes, and there was no way Robin was stupid enough to get in way of her payback.

The hero was about to join his friends when he noticed a tall man crossing the hallway and turning down the other corridor. It wasn't the man's broad shoulders or the way his shirt fitted perfectly over his chest – though those were definitely worth a second glance – that made the teen stop and look. No, there was something about the way the man moved that had all Robin's inner alarms chirping like a flock of mad birds. Robin turned and took a step down the same way as the man, trying to see his face under the baseball cap he was wearing.

"Yo, Rob, you coming?"

"Um? Oh, yes, sorry."

Answered Robin, snapping out of his thoughtful state and turning to his half robotic friend, the teen blushed. This wasn't the time or place to start running after someone just because of the way they moved.

_Maybe I'm just a little bit obsessed at times…_

-ooo-

_And maybe more than just a bit… _

The Titan thought to himself as he followed the unknown man out of the hospital and down the streets. Although the man didn't really stand out in his light jacket and cap, his large build made him easy to follow in the crowd and Robin could keep a close eye on him. Well, until the man took a turn and disappeared down one of the alleys leading to the city harbor. Muttering under his breath, the hero picked up speed and entered the ally with maybe a little more haste than advisable. The tall man stood no more than 3 steps away, casually lighting a smoke.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

"Slade!"

Now Robin was sure, and he hissed the man's name with all the fury he could muster as he adopted a fighting stance. Unfortunately for Robin's pride, Slade didn't move from his relaxed stance and only gave him an annoyed look.

"Not in the mood, little bird."

Robin felt as though a ton of bricks had just hit him, the villain's deep velvet voice brushing him off as if their fights were nothing more than a child's game.

"NOT IN THE? What the H…?"

The teen sputtered with rage. An angry blush was quickly rushing to his face. But then he noted the closed look on Slade's face, the way the man's rough features were pulled into grim lines that turned it into a mask, concealing something else, something underlying. Not that Robin had seen Slade's face before, but added to the villain's body language, something the titan was very familiar with, the teen felt his temper disappear, and he looked at the man in front of him.

"You know smoking isn't good for you?"

Robin's blush returned with a vengeance and to his horror he saw Slade's eyebrow rise. Why was he trying to start a conversation? And with such a stupid comment? God, how insensitive could he be? Then the villain started to laugh, and for Robin, that was much, much worse than anything else the man could have done.

Giving the hero a broad grin, the large man turned his back to the teen and started walking. Unsure, the titan began to follow, but was more obvious about it. It wasn't like the man had told him to go away, after all, and Robin was curious. Slade had always been a riddle to him, always would be, and any new pieces of the puzzle would be most welcome.

The walk was short and didn't give Robin much time to figure out what to do. It wasn't like the villain had been all that, well, villainous over the last couple of years. In fact, the man hadn't committed a single crime in Jump since Trigon. But Robin had reports. Reports from other cities and countries stating that the man hadn't turned his back on crime, just… Moved his business elsewhere?

Lost in thought, the teen almost didn't see Slade go into the warehouse. Robin blinked a little. That the man would stay at a warehouse wasn't a surprise. He seemed to have a fetish for that. No, it was the fact that this warehouse didn't look like it was about to fall apart. Actually, it looked quite new. The door even had an electronic lock with a DNA scanner, and in plain sight, too. Staring at it, Robin nearly missed the invitation of the open door. Slade would never forget to close the door after him, so that would mean he wanted Robin to follow, right? The words '_trap trap, it's a trap!_' kept bouncing in the teen's head, but when didn't it do that around that man? It hadn't stopped the hero before. It didn't this time either.

Inside, everything was high tech. Computer screens and machinery, along with a number of technical prints, told of much work being done here, and the Titan's fingers itched to take a closer look, but Slade was standing too close. Even though the man had dropped his jacket and was standing by a table, pouring a whiskey, Robin was sure that if he peeked, a bo staff would be at his throat in no time.

"Are you going to tell me this isn't good for me either?"

The villain brought the glass to his lips after making a mocking toast to the hero.

"I don't think you'll listen…"

"Good boy,"

The man chuckled before emptying the rather large glass and filling it again, but this time it didn't reach his lips. Robin knocked it out of the man's hand, making the glass splinter and the expensive drops splatter all over the floor. Slade looked at the golden liquid like someone had just kicked him in the nuts.

"Stop saying that! You can't…"

What the man could and couldn't do wasn't quite clear, as Robin suddenly found it very hard to breathe, having Slade's iron hand wrapped around his neck. The lack of air didn't make the bird step down though. He meet the man's icy stare with his own. For a while they just glared at one another, then the villain smirked.

"No smokes, no alcohol… Guess I'll just have to find some other way to take my mind off things."

The titan did not like the purr in the older man's voice, it made him think of a tiger with a deer, or a steak, or...

His comparison was apparently truer than Robin had been aware of, as the large man dug his fingers down in the boy's smaller jaw, forcing a painful sound from him. The villain dove into those beautiful lips, locking them in a rough, demanding kiss.

Robin's mind went blank. Not just quiet, but absolutely, completely blank. What did you think of when your archenemy suddenly decided to kiss you? And another man to boot.

The boy tasted fresh and sweet and innocent, like sunshine, and Slade let his tongue chase the taste in the titan's mouth, not caring that those lips didn't respond to the kiss. Besides, the boy didn't struggle, and in the Big Villain's Book, no struggling meant go for it. Sticking to that rule, the man let his other hand travel around the bird's slim waist to rest on the small of his back. Keeping it there as he sat down in the nearby chair, the tall man pulled Robin's much smaller frame closer, and started to lift the teen to his lap. That's when the hero's mind came rushing back, and my, did it rebel.

"Let go! What the Hell are you thinking?"

The titan hadn't put up a fight when the villain had grabbed his neck, he had, after all, overreacted a little, but there was no way the hero would let the man play this kind of joke on him. After all, what else could it be?

Slamming a knee up between the man's large body and his own, the teen pulled against the hard grip around his body, creating enough space between them to put his fists to use. Robin might be small and lithe for his age, but he threw a heavy punch, and Slade's head snapped backwards. Unfortunately for the teen, the mercenary wasn't a lightweight, and the response came immediately. An angry growl was followed by a explosion of stars before the titan's eyes as the man's big hand went from the teen's neck to his black hair, pulling and slamming the boy's head down in the tabletop. The hero was out for the count.

The darkness felt warm and cold at the same time. Mostly warm. A burning sensation down the teen's throat made the boy sputter and gasp against the hot lips covering his own. Back in the land of the living, the sharp taste of alcohol made Robin try to pull away, but the villain didn't relax his grip on the teen's jaw and kept letting the strong whiskey float from his mouth into the titan's. The bird was sitting in the large man's lap, his back and head resting against the man's muscled chest and the villain's strong arms wrapped around the teen's smaller torso. An iron hand made sure that he wasn't going to flee the kisses and Robin couldn't help but whimper at the helplessness he was feeling. Everything was spinning and the fog nipping at his mind was strangely appealing.

Not breaking the kiss, the mercenary smirked at the sound and continued to let his free hand caress the boy's slender body, removing the bright uniform along the way. Cape, boots and belt already on the floor, the rogue hand went for the tunic and shirt, baring a smooth, pale chest and two cute pink little nipples. As the man started to pinch them, the teen made another whimpering sound and arced away from the touch, pressing his small body against Slade's bigger frame, and the man let go of the hero's now swollen pink lips to purr at the boy's ear;

"Good boy, behave and I'll be good to you, little bird,"

The shivering running through the slim body made the man hum and start to nibble at the teen's jaw line, and, without thinking, the dark haired titan rolled his head and bared his neck, pressing into the touch with a soft moan. A moan that turned to a hiccup as the villain's hand slipped into the hero's pants, stroking the growing bulge there.

"_Ah! No_…,"

The sound was nothing more than a whisper and the way the teen's hips raised to follow the man's hand made Slade give another chuckle and start to free the boy from the last of his clothes.

"Don… don't…,"

"Don't stop? Don't worry, I won't."

The man's smirk was sinister as he deliberately misheard the boy's words. The young body in his lap made blood rush to his groin and the sight of the blush on the titan leader's cheeks made the villain buck his hips up against the firm little ass trembling in his lap, making the teen's eyes grow and try to twist away. A heavy hand closed around the hero's member and squeezed in warning, driving another moan from the dizzy boy.

"Oh, fuck…"

"Yes, I plan to,"

The man purred as he started to stroke the teen's erection. Letting his big hand go up and down the shaft, he matched the thrusting movements of his own crotch with the strokes and soon the titan in his lap was pushing back while thrusting into the man's rough hand. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, the mercenary toke a large sip and shared it with the panting boy in an almost cruel kiss that had the teen distracted while the man took a tube of lube from the table drawer and covered his fingers before closing them around the hero's now leaking member.

Robin almost arced off the man's lap as his hips tried to follow the hand giving him such bliss. Was it the hit to his head, the alcohol, his teenage hormones or the man he had obsessed about for years? The titan didn't give a damn about what caused him to react this strongly, as long as it didn't stop. Gripping the man's wrist, the teen tried to make him go faster, and when that didn't help, the lithe bird wrapped one of his strong legs around the armrest of the chair and started to thrust up into the hand.

It was fascinating to see that nimble body flex and twist in need like that. The abs under the pale skin were working, the skin itself was shivering and the nipples were rising to little pink buds, ready to be nipped and sucked. Slade's pants were getting more than a little crowded and he took advantage of the way the hero followed his lubed hand, making small strokes while lifting it higher. Small needy sounds escaped the teen as he arced free of the villain's lap, and the man quickly freed his throbbing cock, giving the boy quite a surprise as he was pressed down into the mercenary's lap again.

Legs spread out over the armrests, the titan felt the man's large cock sliding between his ass cheeks, slipping over his entrance and he gasped. Trying to twist away, the boy lifted his hips, but the well-muscled arm around his torso kept him in place. The man began nipping at the teen's ear while his lubed fingers made a path from the pink head of the boy's cock down to circle his entrance and up again. Teasing the slit of the titan's head with his fingers, the villain rubbed his own, much larger cock between the teen's firm cheeks, mixing pre-come with lube and making the hero moan.

Running his hand up and down, stroking, teasing and circling the hero, the man slowly got more and more insistent in his movements. Massaging the teen's balls with the base of his palm, the mercenary started to let one finger slip in to the tight soft space, slowly stretching it to take one, then two more, until the dark haired bird was panting and moaning, lifting his hips in need and pushing back onto the man's fingers. As the villain added a third finger, a long keening sound came from the hot shivering body in his arms, and he noticed small frustrated tears slipping out from under the hero's mask. Chuckling darkly, the man licked the salty trail away, and pushed in and out a couple times more, before removing his hand.

Robin's hand was still locked around the man's wrist, and he dug his nails down into the skin as Slade took hold of his hip and started to push his hard cock in to the hilt. The mercenary smirked and used the arm around the boy's torso to tilt Robin's head and beautiful pink lips up for him to reach, suffocating the shrill sound trying to get out. For a moment, they didn't move. The titan's sharp pants ran through the lithe, slender body, teasing the man to start thrusting. But, digging his fingers hard into the teen's pale skin, painting blue marks, he forced himself to wait, to let the bird get used to the stretch, and the feeling of being filled.

A shiver ran down the hero's spine and Slade felt the teen's tight entrance loosen and tighten around his cock, making a sucking movement that was impossible for the villain to resist. A low growl rumbled in the man's throat and he lifted the boy up from his lap slightly and started thrusting. At first, the bird in his hold tried to twist away, but as the man's large cock hit a bundle of nerves within the teen, he started to push back into the thrusts, making adorably needy sobs and clawing at the chair's armrest and the villain's wrist. Aiming for that sweet spot, the mercenary set a rough pace, making the titan flex and twist his legs in delight. When the hero's body started to curl up and his head fell back against the broad chest behind him, Slade quickly grabbed the teen's cock, stopping the titan from orgasm.

"UH! Shit… Slade! Hurts!"

Ignoring the words coming from teen, the man stood up, pushed the bird over the table and kept thrusting, hold the nimble body down with a rough hand between the shoulder blades and lifting the slim hips up with the hand still around the titan's very hard cock. The yelps of pleasure turned to screams that the hero simply couldn't keep in, and he struggled get his cock free from the villain, to achieve the release that now felt like a question of life or death.

"Slade! Slade, please! It feels like I'm dying! Please!"

Sobbing, the boy stopped struggling and just clawed helplessly at the tabletop, tears of frustration and painful bliss running freely down his flustered face, as the mercenary kept thrusting into the teen, hitting his prostate mercilessly and preventing him from coming.

"_S..Slade_…"

It was barely a sound, almost inaudible in its tremble, but the man's fine hearing caught it, and it was the most erotic, most empowering thing he had ever heard, and his iron hard hand shifted from the boy's back to his shoulder, slamming him down into the villain's thrusts.

"Then come for me,"

The man demanded in a deep purr, and let go of the bird's aching cock. Robin was very happy to do just that. His small frame twisted and arced up against the man as he came so hard that darkness closed around him for the second time that day, only feeling the mercenary's release as an extra wave of pleasure pushing him further into the darkness.

It was a very spent bird that came to in Slade's strong arms. The villain was sitting in the chair again, and the boy was curled up in his lap, head nuzzled into the broad chest and making the light scattering of hair there move with his breath. The world seemed fuzzy and strangely surreal to the teen. Had they... Had he and Slade really just had…? The burn and ache in the titan's body told him that they had, and he blushed. Looking up didn't make things more comprehensible. In fact, he was pretty sure that he had lost it, and that men in white coats would be showing up soon with straitjackets and sedatives…

"Um, Slade, why is your hair pink?"

-ooo-

At the hospital;

Wilson walked into the grey hospital room and looked around. It was a small back room, closer to the busy halls than he would have liked, but at least it was a single room, and the best he could make the stubborn old man laying in the metal monster of a bed accept. Frowning, the mercenary glared at the small TV jammed into a corner of the room as if the miserable piece of junk were to blame.

"My, don't we look happy today, Major."

The frail old man in the bed was looking at the – apparently – younger man blocking the doorway, and clearly enjoying knowing that the other's bad mood had to do with his own pigheadedness. Shaking his almost bald head, the evidently sick old man gave the bulky figure a small smile.

"Don't look at the TV like that; you'll make it break down completely,"

"Good, then you might let me have you moved to a better room,"

Was the grumpy response he got as the tall man made his way over to the chair stuck next to the bed.

"No need, I won't be taking up space much longer."

It wasn't said with self-pity or anger, just a calm acceptance that made Wilson grit his teeth and hiss.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I'll let a friend of mine go down without a fight,"

And he took off his cap.

"God! You… you really did it! I can't believe… You look ridiculous!"

Laughter shook the old man in the bed, making him gasp for air as he pointed at his longtime friend and his once white hair. The new bright pink color was so out of place on the harsh and fierce looking man that it must have made a crack in reality.

"I said I would; now you keep up your end of the deal. Take the chemo."

The frail old man dried his blue eyes, and sighed.

"I will, I will… But I'm still losing this one, my friend… You'll have to find yourself a new conscience soon, I'm afraid."

"… Take the chemo, you old bastard,"

Slade Wilson mumbled and felt a pang of guilt, as the image of a teen dressed in bright colors flew through his mind. Wintergreen would kill him if he knew of the thoughts the man was having about the young hero. But the teen was someone with the moral and will to balance out the ruthless mercenary, acting as his anchor when the constantly present madness within him became too much. Like Addie had when the serum the military gave him had made him mad the first time. And like Wintergreen had being doing before he became sick, just… Well, the way that Slade was thinking about Robin was more along the lines of Addie than his old friend would like…

"Just take the chemo…"

-ooo-

Plz make a review :)


End file.
